


I Never Imagined (they would die because of me)

by ShinyTheWeirdo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Dadza need a hug, Gen, Hurt Philza, Hurt TommyInnit, I'm Sorry, Insane Technoblade, Insane Wilbur Soot, No Beta we die like Wilbur's pets in that one series, SBI Family Dynamic, So b I predicted a lot of the events but I'm still in shock, a bunch of hamilton references were added for good measure, collab fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyTheWeirdo/pseuds/ShinyTheWeirdo
Summary: Philza ran to Techno but stopped in horror as Techno loaded his crossbow once more, and aimed it- this time at Tommy.More shouts came hurling at him, but he couldn’t focus on them.“You think I’m just going to let you kill the withers!” The piglin hybrid chuckled, the jester usually humorous but a much more sinister tone was held with it.Or;A friend and I speedran this, beginning heavily based on the streams today so spoilers for that. Diverts from the stream quite a lot at the end.Collab with @_GalaxyStar_X on Wattpad
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 252





	I Never Imagined (they would die because of me)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the streams from today, please. You won't regret it :D  
> Also a lot of spoilers too

Wilbur walked inside the darkly lit room, his heart pounding in his chest. He could hear the screams of terror outside, his friends and family risking their lives for nothing.

It truly was pointless, he had known from the start.  _Techno_ knew from the start, so why was he now hesitating? He scoffed at himself as he put one hand on the button.  _ Come on, one push and it’s over. _

He felt a vibration in his trench coat, so with an exaggerated sigh, he took his communicator out.

_**Ph1lza joined the game** _

He froze and hearing a shuffle behind him, whipped around fearing that Tommy or someone else had found him. It was worse.  


“Phil?” He stared, his mouth wide open in surprise.

Only a slight hum was heard from the older as he crossed the room, and made his way over to Wilbur.

“Phil,  _ how _ did you get in here?-” Wilbur said, shocked. “That isn’t supposed to be,  _ what _ ?”

Ignoring his questions, Phil glared at Wilbur. “You said you wouldn't blow L’manberg up.”

“..You know what the button is?”

Phil gently reached over and took Wilbur’s hand off the button. “Yup.”  
  
  


“Well, the song on the wall- you know it as well, right? I was just saying that there  _ was _ this special place and that it’s not there anymore.” Wilbur said, his eyes haunted and ghostly in the dim-lit hole.

“No, there is Wil, and you just won it back-“ the older man was cut off by a sudden shout from the other. “Phil, I’ve been here! I’ve been here so many times! I am so close to pressing that button!”

“And- and they are fighting! You can hear them fighting!” Wilbur laughed, a crazed look in his eyes. He reached over to barricade the only opening the hole had, and Philza felt an uneasiness in his heart.

“And you want to, what, blow up months of work?” Phil shot back at Wil, trying desperately to stop the inevitable. 

“Dad I do.” Was Wilbur’s only response, as he turned to look at the button again. “I really do..”

“But Wilbur, you fought so hard to get this land back, and now you are going to destroy it all? With everyone right outside?” Philza was begging at this point, but he knew that it was the only way he had a  _ chance _ at changing the mind of the other.  


“Wilbur? Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice could be faintly heard outside, and Wil glanced up annoyedly for a second, before turning his attention back to Phil.

“You know Phil, there was a saying. A saying that one of our traitors said, Eret. You know Eret, right?” Wilbur rambled, his eyes fixated on the button. “ _It was never meant to be!_ ” And Wilbur Soot, the man he had raised from the ground up laughed maniacally, as he slammed the button.

“Oh my god- Wil you didn’t!”

Everything went dark as explosives went off in the distance. The blocked off entrance of the dangerous room blown to smithereens like the rest of the free nation.

Phil, clutching onto the last of his consciousness, looked up at Wilbur from his new spot on the ground.

“Phil.” Wilbur rasped. “Kill me. Do it.” And Wilbur fumbled with his belt, before tossing a sharp diamond sword at him.

“I can’t!” Phil screamed, pushing the sword away. “You’re my SON! No matter what you do, no matter what you’ve done,  _ I can’t. _ ”

“Phil. They all want you to! Look out, they all want you to.” Wilbur gasped out, a smile still on his face. “DO IT PHIL! EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR IS GONE NOW!”

Phil stood up, his hands trembling, and raised the sword above his head, his eyes shut with tears streaming down his face. He brought the sword down, and as everyone’s communicators vibrated with one message, 

**_Wilbur Soot was slain by Ph1lza_ **

Phil screamed and fell to his knees. “You couldn’t just win, you had to throw it all away.  _ You had to throw away your shot .” _

****

He heard a voice, almost an instinct to run at his other son. Like Wilbur was warning him from beyond the grave, an apology of sorts.  _ He has 8 withers , _ seemed to echo in his mind as he watched his surviving sons argue.

****

“You want to be a hero, Tommy? Do you think you are a hero? Let me tell you a story, Tommy!” Techno said as Phil ran to both of his sons, the two now facing off. “There was a man called Theseus. His country, his country was in danger, Tommy. And he sent himself forward, he slayed the  _ minotaur _ , Tommy. Do you know what they did to him? They exiled him. He died in disgrace. That’s what happens to heroes, Tommy. The Greeks knew the score.” 

****

Philza gazed in shocked horror as his other son took a shaky breath and placed down soul sand. Silencing almost everyone, only screams of protest and fear left.

****

“But if you want to be a hero Tommy, that's fine. If you want to be a hero Tommy, THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” Techno breathed, his usually monotonous voice elevating drastically at the end as he placed down all of the wither skulls in one fluid motion, and in their wake were two of the scariest mobs that existed. Shouts of protest fell on deaf ears as the giant mobs gleamed bright blue, their powerful auras shifting their color to pure black. Glowing eyes, that sensed but never saw.

****

The mobs began to rain down explosives on everywhere, and screams rang out as they tried desperately to stop the monsters and  _ Techno. _ Techno had gotten his crossbow out and had fired blow after blow, leaving people injured, or even worse, dead.

****

“TECHNO WHY,” came Quackity’s cry, tears pouring down his face as he ran with no destination in mind, others following suit.

****

Philza grasped at the sword that Wilbur had given him moments ago.  _ The one covered in his blood _ . He lunged forward, almost diving off the hill. His mind screaming thoughts at him.

****

**Protect.**

**Stop.**

**Techno.**

“CHAOS!” The cheer heard across the lands, signifying that ‘The Blade’ was excited and tired of holding back. 

“We have to kill him!” Was Tommy’s shout, tears brimming at his eyes as he processed his own words.

Philza heard voices, only being able to make out a few words. ‘It’s all destroyed’ ‘Where is everyone’ ‘TUBBO WHERE ARE YOU’

The sound of a death message coming in their communicators scared the man, but he opened the device anyway.

**_Thunder1400 was shot by Sapnap_ **

**_Tubbo was slain by Dream using [Nightmare]_ **

****

Philza saw red. Sprinting faster, aiming his bow at anything detected as a threat.

Philza ran to Techno but stopped in horror as Techno loaded his crossbow once more, and aimed it- this time at Tommy.

More shouts came hurling at him, but he couldn’t focus on them.

“You think I’m just going to let you kill the withers!” The piglin hybrid chuckled, the jester usually humorous but a much more sinister tone was held with it.

  
(Where we decided to forget about the stream)  
  


“Any last words?” Techno whispered only one finger on the string now.

“TECHNO!” Phil shouted, trying desperately to stop the carnage unfolding before him. “Please... Stop! That’s- that’s your brother.”

“I don’t  _have_ any brothers, father.” He laughed, letting go of the string, and watched as Tommy fell to the ground, the life draining out of him.

Phil was in front of Techno in an instant, slashing his sword at Techno’s throat, and carrying back every strike that was dealt back to him.  
  
  
  


Yes, Techno was good. Yes, Techno was better than Phil.  _ However _ , Techno wasn’t fueled by sheer anger that both of his sons had died, either by his hands, or in front of him. Philza fought with vigor, blocking out any other sounds, the grunts of pain from Techno the only noise in his ears. He didn’t even notice the cries of anguish from the others as their allies fell. Phil did notice however when the fighting around him had died down, the withers finally subdued and everyone remaining now watching their fight. 

Father and son twisted, flipped, and stumbled across their little platform, trading equal blows in strength and skill, and finally, Phil gained the upper hand, his sword at Techno’s neck.

Techno laughed, a deep throaty one that Philza had grown to cherish and love, and had repeated Wilbur’s line. “Kill me now, you’ve won.” 

Time seemed to stop, trying to give Philza as much as time as possible to get his thoughts out.

“I always imagined my death it seemed more like a memory. I never imagined that I would be the cause of yours, less than seven feet ahead of you, Techno. You, Wilbur, and Tommy always made me so proud of everything you did. When you smiled, I knew that was enough. But here we are, look at where we started. I never thought it would come to this, the world flipping itself overhead. You teaching Tommy how to use a  _ gun _ . I love you, Techno. I always will, but you did something I can’t forgive. I will never forgive myself for killing Wilbur, and now you but please. Say hi to him when you see him on the other side.” Philza monologued if only to prolong the task that built up more dread in him as he waited.

  
  


He drew the sword up once more, bringing it up above his head. He looked Techno in the eyes, just to see him smile  _ one last time . _

He flung the sword down, hearing it slice through Techno’s tough skin. Philza choked back a sob, dropping the sword down onto the blood-stained grass.

_ His world had turned upside down. _


End file.
